A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-speed exhaust gas flow. The high-speed exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor and the fan section.
The fan section includes a fan case that surrounds the rotating fan blades that contains high energy debris during a fan blade out event. The fan case is constructed with materials such as Kevlar and carbon composites to provide the required strength while also providing a reduction in weight. The Kevlar and carbon composite components are adequate for most engine configurations. However, in some engine configurations the composite materials are not adequate to meet desired containment capabilities.
Turbine engine manufacturers continue to seek further improvements to engine performance including improvements to thermal, transfer and propulsive efficiencies.